Pensées de Sirius Black à Azkaban
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil de Drabbles] Enfermé parce qu'il a tué son frère de cœur... Parce qu'il n'a pas su les protéger, lui, sa femme et son fils. Dans cette prison, il n'a plus que ses pensées pour le rattacher à avant... et peut-être à après. Mais y a-t-il seulement un après dans ce lieu-ci ? Et ne dit-on pas qu'à Azkaban, la folie des hommes est révélée ?
1. Première pensée : Tué James

_Nouveaux drabbles, de cinq cents mots cette fois, sur Sirius. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées... o.O_

_Je ne sais pas combien je vais écrire de drabbles exactement, peut-être cinq ou six, peut-êtres plus... En tout cas, tous seront des pensées de Sirius lorsqu'il est prisonnier. Je vous laisse lire celui-ci :)_

* * *

Il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait. Tout était allé tellement vite… Hier matin encore, il était le Gardien. Vers midi, ce rôle avait été confié à Pettigrow. Le soir même, Voldemort s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow pour… Il ne pouvait même pas le prononcer, même en pensées… C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Peter ne pouvait pas… Peter ne pouvait pas avoir tué James… James s'était sorti de tellement de coups foireux… Impossible. Tout ceci était une farce, ou bien un rêve –un cauchemar plutôt. Surtout que…

Sirius déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. En réalité, c'était _lui_, qui avait tué James. Lily ne voulait personne d'autre comme Gardien, mais il avait insisté pour que Peter soit désigné, parce que Remus savait qui possédait le secret du charme de Fidelitas… Sirius avait été bien aveugle, de croire Remus espion. Remus était toujours gentil, présent avec eux, si craintif d'être rejeté… Les amis étaient pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Peter.

Peter avait toujours été le dernier en tout. Peter vivait dans leur ombre, à James et lui –et même dans celle de Remus. Peter n'avait pas leur capacité à se faire apprécier d'autrui, à savoir se sortir de n'importe quel pétrin, à réussir dans tous les domaines, à n'avoir peur de rien. Et Sirius avait bêtement pensé que c'était pour ces raisons qu'il ne les trahirait pas. Parce qu'ils lui apportaient tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais le camp en face, était bien plus fort… Et Peter n'avait pas cette foi, cette détermination à toute épreuve. Aussi, le jour où on lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, il avait cédé. C'était aussi simple que ça…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Lily lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que lui seul était apte à cette charge ? James et Lily ne voyaient presque personne à part lui. Il était leur lien avec le monde extérieur, leur protecteur, leur sauveur. Lui, il avait une vision plus ample des choses. Lui, plus que quiconque aurait dû deviner… Il avait été le bourreau de ses meilleurs amis. Il les avait conduits à la mort.

C'était pour cette raison que, ivre de douleur, il était allé débusquer le traître. Il voulait le faire souffrir, l'humilier, le tuer… Venger son frère et la femme de celui-ci. Peter avait tenté de l'embrouiller, une fois de plus, mais Sirius n'était plus aveugle. Il voyait désormais les défauts de la vermine, ceux qui le poussaient à commettre ces vices, qui le rendaient faible et trouillard… Défauts qu'il s'était auparavant toujours caché.

Et puis soudain, Peter s'était transformé, après avoir tué une dizaine de personne alentours. Sirius s'était mis à rire. Il était debout, seul au milieu des cadavres. Il se représentait parfaitement la scène dans sa tête. Un rat dans les égouts, dix corps sans aucune trace de sang autour d'un homme avec sa baguette stupidement tendue devant lui.

Et il riait pour oublier qu'il avait tué James.

Tué son frère.

* * *

_Juste après son emprisonnement, donc... _

_Je vais poster tous les trois jours je pense, prochain drabble dimanche ou lundi !_


	2. Deuxième Pensée :Ne pas abandonner Harry

Tué James.

Cette pensée ne pouvait plus le quitter. Et pourtant, il avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose de beaucoup plus important l'attendait, qu'on avait besoin de lui quelque part… Ce qui était insensé. James n'avait pas besoin de lui puisqu'il était… Mort.

Le Détraqueur s'éloigna un peu et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés heurta Sirius de plein fouet.

-James ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

Y avait-il donc une vie après la mort, une renaissance ?

Il tendit la main vers son frère pour le serrer contre lui, de façon à ne plus jamais le perdre, mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

-James, non, ne pars pas… Je suis tellement désolé… Je suis un imbécile… À cause de moi… Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Ce que vous êtes devenus, toi, Lily et…

Sirius s'interrompit. Et qui ? Il n'y avait que James et Lily. Personne d'autre. Le garçon lui faisait toujours face, mais l'expression joyeuse qu'il arborait auparavant était désormais remplacée par un masque de tristesse, et des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux verts. Verts.

-James, est-ce que c'est bien toi ? demanda Sirius tout en essayant l'impression qu'il était censé connaître la réponse.

Le petit garçon qui ressemblait si fort à James se mit à pleurer, et Sirius s'avança une nouvelle fois vers lui, mais sa main traversa le petit comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, ou une illusion. Sirius aurait voulu calmer ses pleurs, le réconforter en lui disant que ses parents reviendraient, que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Car James et Lily ne pouvaient pas avoir éternellement disparu, en laissant leur unique fils derrière eux...

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se répéta mentalement ses dernières pensées.

-Harry…

Il avait oublié son filleul. Il l'avait abandonné.

Il l'avait abandonné lorsque Hagrid été venu le chercher. Il ne s'était pas battu pour le récupérer, comme il aurait dû le faire, parce que sa soif de vengeance était plus forte. À la place, il avait offert sa moto à Hagrid, et était parti anéantir celui qui avait vendu ses meilleurs amis.

Il l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Pettigrow, et que peu de temps après, il s'était laissé conduire à Azkaban, comme le meurtrier qu'il n'était pas, puisqu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tuer Peter…

Il était le pire parrain au monde. Il était le pire des amis. Le pire des frères. Le pire protecteur.

Il avait abandonné le fils son meilleur ami. Il avait laissé Harry seul.

-Ne l'abandonne pas, je t'en prie, souffla une voix douce qu'il reconnut comme celle de Lily. J'ai toujours eu foi en toi. Harry a besoin de toi, ne l'oublie pas, Sirius…

-Je ferai de mon mieux, grogna-t-il.

Il observa attentivement Harry, pour garder son visage en mémoire, ce qui n'était pas très difficile en soi. Il ressemblait tant à James…

Le Détraqueur revint, et le petit garçon s'effaça. Mais Sirius ne l'oublierait pas. Parce que la pensée de Harry abandonné était loin d'être une pensée heureuse.

* * *

_C'était le deuxième drabble :)_

_Si jamais vous voulez que j'aborde une pensée particulière, dites-le moi !_


	3. Troisième pensée : Innocent

Peut-être avait-il failli dans sa tâche, mais il n'empêchait que ce n'était pas lui qui était allé livrer ses meilleurs amis. Cela le soulageait grandement de se répéter ça…

Mais _personne_ ne le savait innocent, parce qu'il s'était conduit comme un imbécile. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu juger Lunard coupable. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait pu penser ça… Impossible…

Si seulement il lui avait fait confiance… Lunard aurait été averti du changement de Gardien… Et il serait en ce moment même au département de la Justice pour tenter de lui obtenir un procès…

Même Dumbledore n'avait pas été informé. C'était leur plus grande erreur, à tous les trois. Sirius ne savait même pas expliquer pourquoi ils ne le lui avaient pas dit… Peut-être parce que James gardait une certaine rancune envers Dumbledore car celui-ci possédait toujours sa cape, lui interdisant toute sortie... C'était si stupide… Si… gamin. Mais ils étaient jeunes…

Et de toute façon, Dumbledore aussi s'était mal conduit. Pourquoi avait-il conservé la cape de James ? Tout le monde savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait se rendre invisible par ses propres moyens. Alors que James et Lily en avaient désespérément besoin. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu leur retirer l'objet qui aurait était leur seul salut ? Car la cape, Sirius le savait bien, ne rendait pas seulement invisible… Elle protégeait des sorts... Il s'en était aperçu lors de leurs nombreuses escapades…

Elle aurait sans doute été impuissante face au sortilège de la Mort, mais qui sait, peut-être l'aurait-elle atténué ? Sirius poussa un rugissement de rage.

C'était tout un concours de circonstances qui avait tué James et Lily, mais c'était lui qui était enfermé à Azkaban, à la place de tous ceux qui auraient dû payer… Queudver, Voldemort, de nombreux Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été attrapés, et même Dumbledore, pour s'être montré aussi égoïste…

Lui avait une promesse à tenir… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici…

Est-ce que leur mort aurait pu être évitée ? Il arrivait même à douter, maintenant… La culpabillité était tellement grande, qu'il se disait que de toute façon, cela serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre… James aurait fini par faire une bêtise ou alors, tous les trois seraient sortis se promener un peu, et…

Mais s'il était resté le Gardien, les risques auraient été minimes. Lui n'aurait rien révélé… Il serait mort pour eux… Parce que de toute façon, vivre avec leur mort sur la conscience était… insoutenable… insuportable…

Il aurait tellement voulu être mort à leur place… James et Lily n'étaient plus là, mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, parce qu'il avait promit qu'il s'occuperait de Harry…

Et le fait d'être innocent, décuplait sa rage folle qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. On l'avait envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, seul le nom des Black avait parlé… Ne voyait-on pas qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour la leur ?

Il était innocent, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie… Il n'avait pas trahi.

* * *

_Parce que Sirius dit dans le tome 3 que la pensée qui l'a aidée à ne pas devenir fou, était de se savoir innocent... (même s'il a beaucoup culpabilisé)_

_La suite n'arrivera pas avant mardi ou mercredi, par contre... Désolée ..._


	4. Quatrième pensée : Retrouvailles

Les Détraqueurs ne cessaient de passer devant lui, et il se sentait faiblir. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un peu de bonheur… Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par mourir de désespoir ou d'ennui… De folie…

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain. Personne ne parlait jamais, pourtant. Ce n'étaient que pleurs, cris de rage et de désespoir. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il y avait autre chose… Il le sentait.

Il entendit la grande porte de fer grincer, signe qu'on l'ouvrait. Or, on n'ouvrait jamais les portes de la prison. Que se passait-il ?

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, mais étonnement, aucun Détraqueur ne vint les stopper… Ils auraient eu pourtant de quoi se nourrir… Car l'ouverture des portes suscitaient chez les prisonniers une lueur d'espoir, un infime sentiment de bien-être…

Lui aurait apprécié, à défaut d'un ami, avoir un animal pour lui tenir compagnie… Un chien !

Une bouffée d'excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps le traversa. Il recula, pour que personne ne puisse le voir, bien que même si on l'avait aperçu, personne n'aurait probablement pris sa vision pour la réalité, plutôt comme un signe qu'ils étaient tous en train de devenir déments…

Un instant plus tard, Sirius avait disparu, remplacé par Patmol…

Tout était différent. Vraiment différent. Il parvenait petit à petit à rassembler ses pensées, et des milliers de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était si bon de savoir que sa vie n'avait pas été que misère…

Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de deviner ce qui se passait, en bas. Il sentait que tous les Détraqueurs y étaient regroupés, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas, des nombreux bruits de pas… Il y avait des Aurors, sans aucun doute, cela se percevait à leur façon de marcher, avec un pas de conquérant. Mais il y avait d'autres pas… Les Aurors accompagnaient quatre personnes.

Il y avait un jeune, apeuré mais inébranlable. Un homme plus âgé, agité de tics. Un autre homme, avec un pas lourd et hargneux. Et il y avait une femme… Elle semblait blessée, mais sa façon de marcher était presque identique à celle des Aurors.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et Sirius se retransforma. Il ne put contenir sa curiosité et s'avança vers les barreaux pour voir le groupe passer. La femme qui se trouvait là n'était autre que sa cousine, Bellatrix.

-Mais, Sirius, que fais-tu là ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une voix de bébé. Oooooooooh mais je comprends ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre n'est-ce pas ? Quel effet ça fait, de savoir Potter mort, Pettigrow lâche et Londubat atteint de folie ? Non, ne me remercie pas, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

-Ça suffit ! tonna un Auror.

-Franck ? murmura Sirius d'une voix éraillée.

L'Auror le regarda avec une expression emprunte de pitié, et lâcha :

-C'est la raison de leur présence ici. Ils ont torturé les Aurors Londubat jusqu'à la folie.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire inhumain.

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais malade -.- Heureusement je suis guérie :D !_

_Bellatrix parle de Pettigrow, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était un espion. Pas mal de Mangemorts étaient au courant, Sirius le dit dans le tome 3._

_Ce drabble s'intitule "Retrouvailles", puisqu'en effet, Sirius se retransforme en Patmol, et il croise sa cousine qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années... Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces deux retrouvailles ?_


	5. Cinquième pensée : Lui aussi

_Je suis désolée, j'ai été assez longue... Le prochain sera mardi, je le promets !_

* * *

Le jeune garçon qui accompagnait sa _cousine_ –Sirius cracha presque ce mot dans ses pensées-, lui rappelait quelqu'un… Il y avait un quelque chose, presque infime… Mais pourtant, c'était bien là… La ressemblance existait. Il allait bientôt tourner à l'angle, et disparaître du champ de vision de Sirius, quand un détail le frappa… Ce tic… Le garçon se passait nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, à la manière d'un serpent. Et Sirius n'avait vu qu'une seule personne auparavant avec ce tic si particulier. Malgré son esprit embrumé, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, parce qu'il l'avait croisé lors de son transfert à Azkaban, et que son visage lui était resté en mémoire. Et pour cause, c'était celui qui avait refusé de lui accorder un procès…

-Croupton ! brailla Bellatrix. On dirait que ton visage ne revient pas à mon cousin…

Bellatrix n'avait cessé de l'observer avec avidité, et un contentement sans égal. Elle était sûrement heureuse de le savoir enfermé ici…

Et dire que le fils de celui qui l'avait envoyé sans aucune pitié dans le pire endroit au monde se tenait devant lui… Le fils de Bartemius Croupton se trouvait dans la même situation que lui… C'était si invraisemblable… Maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, il se rappelait mieux de lui. Il était à Poudlard, et avait deux ans de moins que lui. C'était un excellent élève, très ambitieux, dont tout le monde était certain qu'il allait suivre les traces de son père, si respectueux et à cheval sur les convenances…

-Toi ! hurla Sirius en se jetant contre les barreaux de toutes ses forces. Tu…

Cette crapule était ici parce qu'elle avait torturé Franck et Alice, l'Auror le lui avait dit… Croupton Senior devait avoir cessé de se pavaner, à présent… Son orgueil devait avoir pris un sacré coup. Lui dont on disait qu'il deviendrait le prochain Ministre, une fois que cette guerre serait terminée -si elle venait à se terminer un jour.

-Franck et Alice… tu les as…

-Torturés, oui, nous les avons torturés ! s'exclama joyeusement Bellatrix en quittant le couloir, toujours encadrée par les Aurors.

-Espèce de…

-Calme-toi ! s'écria l'un des Aurors. Il fallait réfléchir, avant de trahir ! Si ta conscience n'est pas tranquille du fait de la mort de tes amis, c'est ton problème, pas le nôtre ! Alors, ferme-la.

-Je n'ai pas trahi !

-Ne va pas me faire avaler ça, tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Toi, par contre, tu es complètement fou…

-Je ne suis pas fou ! Puisque je vous dis que…

-Pas fou ? Mais regarde-toi un peu ! Et à ton avis, qui est le plus à même de juger ta folie ? Toi ou moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans une cellule…

Sirius se tut. Parce que l'Auror avait raison… Il sentait jour après jour que tout devenait de plus en plus difficile… Lui qui n'avait jamais supporté d'être enfermé n'avait plus aucune liberté…

* * *

_Je me suis aperçue que quelques détails pouvaient... vous perturber -on m'en a d'ailleurs fait la remarque. Les Aurors ne s'aperçoivent pas que Sirius n'est pas dans le même camp que Bellatrix, parce que pour eux, il n'a plus toute sa tête -et Bellatrix non plus, mais ce n'est pas un nouveauté. Ensuite, il peut y avoir des rivalités entre eux... Chacun veut obtenir l'estime de son maître. Et, bien que Sirius ait trahi, des personnes qui lui étaient proches sont tout de même mortes... Ça fait mal, même si on est "dans l'autre camp" (je suis certaine que Peter a quand même eut... des jours difficiles après ce 31 octobre). Voilààà_

_A mardi._


	6. Sixième Pensée : Le Gardien des Clés

Des années avaient passé. Il se demandait souvent ce que devenait le monde, à l'extérieur. Ici, rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait que tous étaient devenus fous. Tous ou presque. Lui demeurait sain d'esprit -même si l'emprisonnement était très dur à supporter- grâce à Patmol.

Croupton Junior était mort environ un an après son entrée à Azkaban. Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Certes, Croupton Senior était brisé, mais ce jeune homme… Quel père pourrait envoyer son fils de sang-froid ici ? Et quel fils pourrait supporter cela ?

Le monde devait être en paix, dehors. Lui avait tout perdu ce soir d'Halloween, il y a si longtemps. Cependant la mort de James et Lily avait arrêté Voldemort. Celui-ci n'était pas revenu, auquel cas Azkaban aurait été désertée depuis longtemps… Les Détraqueurs l'avaient rejoint, lors de la dernière guerre.

Harry, il espérait, ne craignait donc rien. Peut-être que Dumbledore, constatant ceci, l'avait placé dans une famille digne de lui… Peut-être même était-il rentré à Poudlard, maintenant. Tant de temps avait passé… Avant, Sirius comptait les jours, en inscrivant au mur les jours passés, mais bientôt les bâtonnets avaient été trop nombreux, et trop insupportables à regarder. Il avait arrêté.

Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire appel à Patmol, ce soir-ci. Le chien lui avait tenu compagnie toute la journée, et Sirius savait qu'il avait besoin de quelques instants humains par jour. Ou sinon, à défaut de devenir fou, il deviendrait chien…

C'est alors, qu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il n'était pas certain de bien le percevoir, son ouïe humaine étant bien moins développée que l'animale, mais au fil des années, il avait appris à mieux développer ce sens.

L'ouverture des portes, ce n'était plus quelque chose d'aussi tabou qu'auparavant. Il y avait souvent des représentants du Ministère qui venait faire un tour de la prison –sans doute pour se délecter des visages torturés de ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal dans le passé.

Ce soir-là, pas de doute cependant, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Plusieurs personnes, comme d'ordinaire, et pourtant… Pourtant il y avait un autre bruit… Plus lourd, plus imposant.

Il sentit qu'on montait. Qui pouvait bien être ce prisonnier ?

Une voix forte retentit…

-Je n'ai attaqué personne !

Un innocent ? Comme lui auparavant… La personne qui passa devant sa cellule n'était autre que Hagrid. _Hagrid_.

-Hagrid !

Celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir. Alors qu'il vociférait quelques instants plus tôt, il paraissait maintenant terrifié. Les Détraqueurs l'entouraient, et le géant était secoué de sanglots.

Mais qu'avait bien pu faire Hagrid pour se retrouver ici ? Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait laissé le garde-chasse se faire arrêter… Et si Dumbledore n'était plus là ? Et si, après toutes ses années… Et si Voldemort était en train de reprendre ses forces ?

Mais Hagrid ne resta pas longtemps. Moins d'un mois plus tard environ, il était reparti. Et Sirius n'aurait su dire si son départ était un soulagement ou une déception.

* * *

_Je suis impardonnable, je sais... Surtout que j'avais __**promis**__ que je posterai mardi, et je déteste ne pas tenir mes promesses... Je m'excuse sincèrement !_

_Le prochain -et dernier...- dans une semaine. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là ! _


End file.
